Under The Wings Of Love
by Hector Flores
Summary: Harry was not like every boy, he was a rare male veela, history would one day call him the saviour of the magical world. Having been born from Lily Flamel, you knew that his future would anything but common. This is the story of how Harry saved a wold, and found that happiness was found under the loving wings of his mate.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fan fiction.

In the darkest of nights two families got together with their most respected friend, to cast a spell, a spell to hide their location from one of the most evil of dark lords. This man inspired such dread, such utter fear that not even his name was mentioned out loud. The problem began when these two families were mentioned in a prophecy that foretold the defeat and death of this very feared dark lord. They would each go under the Fidelis Charm, it was to hide their locations and only a single person would know the location. The person was Peter Pettigrew.

"Dumbledore, are you sure he can not simply torture the location out of him? If I remember correctly he was to never the most brave or strong in our year!?" Peter almost looked insulted by the words of the Longbottom patriarch. Sirius told him while he was not the strongest he was loyal. This made the man relax somewhat, but he did not apologize for his insulting words. Peter would remember this.

Many months passed and James and Lily Potter decided to take an extra precaution. They had planned to go and live in their summer home, in godric hollow, but instead they decided to go and live near a veela flock in France. For Lily had a secret only her husband knew. Lily was the illegitimate daughter of Nicholas Flamel and a your veela that had been his childhood sweetheart. Only the decision of the elders made it impossible for the two to be accepted as mates.

You see back then the veela and especially the elders did not trust Nicholas at all. Their own seer had seen that he was destined to Martha woman 10 years older than him. That the two would help their grandchild, a boy of kind heart, with the wisdom of the wisest of owls, and the sight of the bravest of eagles. A child truly rare,a male veela.

The day finally came and both Neville and Harry were born in the same day, but different locations. The other difference was that Lily suffered a great deal more during the birth of her son, it was later realized the reason. Unlike most children Harry was born with a fully active magic core. His magic reserves and power were that of a full adult, and on the level of Dumbledore himself. This made raising him difficult, but to make matters worse he was a male veeela.

Peter Pettigrew was told to tell the dark lord the location of the child of the prophesy. Peter had been bullied his first few months at Hogwarts, but that was when he met Remus, Sirius and James. The three best friends he could ever want. Now his master was demanding that he betrays James, meaning that he would kill him and his son. Peter would never do that to a fellow marauder. So told him the location of the Longbottoms, he hoped that this would buy them enough time for James to move his family to safety.

When Voldemort finally reached the Longbottom's home he was met by Alice and Frank Longbottom, they both welcomed him to see if his son was indeed his equal as the prophecy had stated. Voldemort could not believe their intentions. "How do I know this is truly your child? What parent would risk their child in this manner?"

Alice was the one that responded to him, "A pair of cowardly ones, once you see that my boy could he never be your equal, you will see it is the child if that freak Lily the one you are after my lord. We swear on our life and magic that the child present in this home is our son!" Immediately the signs of their pledge appeared on them. Voldemort scanned the child and found it to be a weak, pathetic child, nowhere near his lowest servant let alone his equal. "Your child shall live, It is not the child that threatens my plans. I will leave but remember you will owe me for this kindness."

Voldemort went to where Peter was hiding. "Tell me the location of the Potters, wormtail!?" Peter told him to go and have Nagini make love to him instead. "Why will you not tell me the location of the Potters wormtail!? Why do you defend them!?" Peter took out his own wand and with his wand I. Hand he said, "marauder rules, we do not betray our own!? I would rather die that betray my good friend James Potter." Peter cast an incredibly powerful blasting curse, it hit Voldemort and himself. The blast incinerated both to ashes.

Voldermort would have died had it not been for the horcruxes he made, as a wraith he waited to find a useful pawn, the entire magical world celebrated the death of the who just not be named that day. The prophecy was believed to be false. For he who must not be named did not mark either children, but Alice Longbottom was quick to say that her child was the reason Voldermort was no more, that he resisted the killing curse and that they found voldemorts smoking robes when they came from buying a diapers, they were not there so since they had gone to buy more.

It was thanks to these words and few smoking remains that Neville was recognized as a hero and called him the boy who lived. Being the parents of such a hero had benefits, benefits such as a better position among the aurors, speech and appearances at ministry events, and a lot of fame and public recognition. They never again had to pay for anything at their local shops or in Diagon Alley. Such was the life for the parents of Neville Longbottom.

One the other side of the world the Potters finally learned that He Who Must Not Be Named was finally dead. James did not want to believe it,but Lily told him it would be easier to raise their son back in their home at Godric Hollow. He asked why not return to the manor? "James, the death eaters would surely come looking for us there. We can not risk our son's life, he is a truly rare child. I told you how rare was for one of my kind to give birth to a son. We have mostly daughters, the flock is already thinking of a possible mate for him, or several. I will not have my child's mate be decided by another."

The family left as they came in the dark of the night. The elder knew that would happen and knew that she too understood, after all she had been a mother once, to a beautiful daughter who she named Apolline and who was later mate to the minister of magic in France, Francis Delacour. She also knew that her granddaughter and the young male veela were indeed destined to meet. So she would always keep Harry Potter in her prayers.

The life of the Longbottoms was one of wealth, influence and much admiration. James worked as an auror, but Frank always seemed to used said influence to prevent James from ever receiving a single promotion, all his reports doctored to make him at most barely able to do the work as an auror. Frank Longbottom was having his revenge for being the one to marry the radiant beauty of Gryffindor, Lily Flamel.

Alice did her part as well, she made it impossible for Lily to obtain gainful employment. She mentioned that something that was not human such not be able to work along decent pure blooded wizards like herself. Alice hated her because she was not the one her husband wanted to marry,no he had wanted to marry the veela freak, only because her magic recognized james as her mate that she was able to gain the attention of Frank. But deep down she was jealous of her continuing beauty.

Lily being unable to find a job, she dedicated her time to taking care of their home, garden and family. As soon as Harry was able to speak, she began to teach Harry everything and anything. She felt her child might need in the future. Occlumency proved to be the easiest of subjects for young Harry to master. He finished learning it by the time he was four years old. He learned transfiguration spells when he was five, and charms by the age of six. His parents could not possibly be prouder of their son's accomplishments.

His parents always kept it secret, in fear that the Longbottoms might become offended that their child was doing a lot better than the boy who lived. So James always downplayed what his son could do, which in turn made Frank very happy to hear what an utter useless idiot the child of his most hated auror under his command had. Little by little James invested his own money, not touching a knot of his family's wealth. All to give the false impression that they were extremely poor,something that Frank loved to point out at every single meeting.

Harry began to learn to fly by the age of seven, and the funny thing was that he could out fly his father, his father played professional quidditch for Ireland and his mother his biggest and most loyal supporter. That is how they met after their graduation, little did he know the reason she was so supportive was because her magic recognized him as her mate, and they bonded long before they actually made love for the first time.

Lucius Malfoy cornered Alice once day and demanded want they were playing at, having their child recognized as the one responsible for their lord's death. "Lucius, think for a second, we both know our master is alive, but as long as they believe him dead. He is free to slowly heal and recover. Who would suspect the boy who lived of being his servant? My son Neville shall be always our dark lord's most loyal servant in payment of his kindness on our family that day."

Lucius saw that indeed the boy who lived would prove to be useful for their dark lord. "Very well, Alice keep your life of wealth, but remember we are always watching you!? Betray our master and you will wish you had died on that day." Alice told him that she would always be loyal.

Lucius from that day would always try and help the Longbottoms and he did so because the only difference between himself and them was that he had the mark. But they were ever the same, loyal to their dark master. Frank always gave him ample warning in case an Auror would conduct a surprise inspection and always planted dark magic items in his potential rivals, James according to him was a poor good for nothing, so he posed no danger to himself, and being the lowest rank Auror he could not even conduct an investigation without his approval.

Neville grew up believing in everything his mother told him, they told him how righteous the dark lord was, fighting against all odds to restore the pureblooded families to their rightful position of power, and those of mid blood were nothing more than future servants, if not slaves. Neville grew up idolizing the dark lord. He also grew up feeling like the sun came out just to light his face, arrogant because he could get anything he wanted and never pay for it.. Arrogant because the common people of the magical word worshipped the ground he walked because he was the boy who lived.

Thus continued until Harry became 11 years old, and thus he received the letter that he was accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry knew his parent's simply did not have much in the way of money, so he asked for the bare essentials and did not ask for new books, he simply took his father's or mother's books, depending which was the less worn out.

The Potters apparated near a local exit of the nearby subway. They all walked towards the train station at King's cross. Harry only had a worn down old suitcase and the owl he found while playing outside. The white owl would simply not leave his side, so they decided she would be his personal owl, which Harry named Hedwig after a name his mother mentioned in one of his lessons.

They all walked through the barrier and managed to get to the platform number 9 3/4. They waited for the signs of the train and as soon soon as Neville bordered he was allowed to get in, he looked for a compartment there were only two available. One was where Neville was talking to a red haired boy and when he tried to enter Neville pushed him out, saying that only pure bloods could sit with him. Hearing that Draco and his gang entered and began to talk to each other like they were life long friends.

He entered the next compartment, and there he saw a brown haired young girl, and she was busy reading a book called Hogwarts, a magical history. "Nice book, tells you a lot of what to expect in Hogwarts, the name is Potter, Harry Potter. Please to meet you." She looked up and while sharing a handshake she told him, "I am Hermione Granger, muggle born hope that does not bother you." Harry told him that it did not bother him in the least. The two began talking about their favorite books.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fan fiction.

Hermione was a very good traveling company, they both loved to read. "So what happened to you?" Harry asked what did she mean? She took his glasses off him and with a quick movement of her wand she repaired them for him, handed them back to Harry. "Your glasses did not have that crack always did it? What happened to crack the lenses of your glasses like that?"

Harry had no choice but to tell her that Neville and his friends pushed him out of a compartment they were seated in, something about the compartment was for pure blood only. Hermione could not believe that Neville Longbottom was a blood purist. Had she not seen his glasses she would have called him a liar, but she did. "Unbelievable, the boy who lived is a blood purist, like you know who. I always believed he was some sort of price charming talk about a rude awakening."

"Sorry, but you did ask, and I don't like to tell lies, especially yo someone I think can call my friend." Hermione indeed was happy to call such an honest boy her friend. But something is odd about you, I can't quite put my finger on it, but there is something almost unnatural about you. "It's quite the opposite actually, I am a veela after all, quarter veela to be precise." Hermione asked him if he was telling the truth, and he told her again he did not lie to friend, "But veela are usually female."

"I don't know how but I can assure you I am a veela, the elder of the flock told me so. She would have no reason to lie to me." Hermione asked if he could use the famous aura then? He told her the aura was inactive until they reached a certain age, and that was still a few years for him. "I imagine my body might go through some changes, but that was never really explained to me. I live a very peaceful life with my mom and dad, so I rarely if ever get angry. My wand was a wand that my mother gave me, it simply started shooting sparks one day as I was looking at it. Now I can't leave it anywhere, cause it will appear right in my hand or in my coat pocket. It got to the point that my dad had to make me this holster."

"If that wand was a girl, I would say she loves you." Hermione joked that maybe the sparks was her sign of happiness. Harry pretty much begged her to stop, or else he was liable to faint due to all the blushing she was causing him. "Either way, it has some really intricate design, and it looks like it was made a long time ago," Harry told her it was a family heirloom. They began talking about all the different houses, till they talked about with house they each would think they be placed in. "If people consider the fact that I am a veela, they will probably want to place me in Ravenclaw."

Hermione told him she would not mind, Ravenclaw was called the house of the wise after all. They were probably the most read first years around. "But the place I don't even want to consider is Slytherin, that was the house most dark wizards and witches came from." Harry looked down almost depressed after hearing that. "She asked him why did he look so sad?" Harry told her she had to keep it a secret. She promised not to reveal what he was going to say.

"The founder of that house was not evil, he did not even believe in the purity of your blood. I should know, Salazar Slytherin was my great grandfather after all on my mother's side. I even talked to him once or twice, to his portrait at the very least. I am also a paselmouth. You know can talk to snakes. Great grandpa Salazar said it was because our ancestor used to come from people that lived with snakes their whole lives. A garden snake was my best friend till she died."

"What could you talk with a snake about?" Harry told her about where the mice hide beneath their house, you know the one that tried to eat some of the food in your pantry, or which grass was good to cure indigestion, or what leaf would make a good sleep aid. All sorts of things, she told him about some really neat potion ingredients that according to her should never be mixed together or the whole mixture blew up and would stain your face three different colors.

Harry at that moment heard something odd, a croaking coming from the hallway. With a move of his wand, he picked up the rather large toad. Ron came soon after screaming at him that he was planning to hurt the pet of the boy who lived. Harry put the large toad on his hand and told him that he simply found him, but if he wanted to discredit him already that much, when he had done nothing to him, maybe he should reevaluate his priorities. He gave the toad a friendly pat on his head and went inside his compartment.

Ron took the toad back to Neville, he truly expected to hear how Harry had turned into something of a fireball throwing monster, half bird and half human. This was the entire reason he left Trevor run down the hall. To make the veela freak lose his temper and showed everyone what a dangerous monster he really was, and get him expelled on his first day. Ron told him as he handed him his toad that his plan failed if anything he was calm, collected and polite, if not kind.

"Wake up, Weasley you only feel that way because you probably got affected by his allure. It is always something wrong with half-breeds like him." Draco clearly did not like Harry, but Ron did not care, to him being friends with the boy who lived was his ticket to fame and recognition, something he desperately needed to make himself known and seen as a success, not something easy considering his brothers probably did great things already.

Percy was a prefect, another worked as a curse breaker for the bank, another tamed and cared for dragons, and another was a professional quidditch player. Tough competition, but not a one could say they were friends with the boy who lived. If he only knew better than to think like that, he would one day find that being the friend of Neville Longbottom was not something that was free, it came at a heavy price and the reward was not worth it. One day he would truly lament this day and realized what he truly needed was a true friend.

The train came to a brief stop, it seems the train was making sure they would not suffer an accident, or maybe another passenger was getting on board. It turns out is was just a kindly old witch who was in charge of selling sweets to the passengers, she was having a trouble carrying all the sweets from the loading platform into the train, Harry once again with his wand made the entire supply move into the train and to a place the lady would have no trouble of restocking her cart.

She thanked Harry by giving him a few chocolate frogs. He, of course, insisted on paying for them. "No sweety, I have plenty of these,and a good and kind deed like you did should be rewarded. Thank you for your help." He did not want to be rude and thanked her for her kind gift. He gave a few to his friend Hermione and she thanked him, it was quite fun looking at the cards that came with the chocolate frogs, Harry got three cards in all, his great-grandfather, Albus Dumbledore, and his own grandfather.

Hermione, on the other hand, had the other three founders of Hogwarts. She asked him if the cards were really accurate. Harry told her that the picture of his great-grandfather did him no justice, he looked a great deal better in the portrait in his home attic. The card made him look sinister, even evil which of course he was not. She asked him then why did he did not like muggles? "Hermione, What would you feel if a group of muggles killed the person you love by drowning her for no other reason than they think she was a witch? Would it not make you a bit bitter against the people that killed your precious love?"

Hermione had to admit she would be bitter, she would probably distrust the people like them for a long time. "Great grandpa Salazar watched as his parents and his wife were killed like that by muggles, only by a small miracle, his children were away visiting his parents. Because of that, he did not also lose his children. He raised them alone and in seclusion, afraid that the muggles would finish their murder spree and kill his children."

Hermione wondered why did history forget to mention that part. Harry told her there were a number of reasons. First, the witch hunts were conducted by a mob of muggles, how many people would actually incriminate themselves by recordings that a certain mob in a certain town killed and massacred hundreds of innocent people, simply because they were jealous of their abilities or good looks? The other it provided an easy scapegoat to blame a single house for all the wrongdoing of the entire castle. "I am pretty sure every house has had it share of rotten apples. They are wizards and witches sure, but deep down they are only human. Evil can bloom in anyone after all. Just look at Neville."

Hermione had to admit it made sense. As the train came to a stop he saw that the first years were getting on board some rowboats, he even saw a man his father knew quite well. Rubeus Hagrid the groundskeeper of the schools. Harry walked to him with Hermione who looked a little scared. "No need to fear me, young lady, I am quite friendly once you know me, isn't that right Harry?" Harry told her he was an old friend of his family. "Which reminds me, how is Fluffy these days, did that flea medicine work?"

"Oh, yes it sure did the trick and the heartworms and other nasty parasites too, He looks a lot healthier thanks to that medicine." Hermione had to ask what medicine is he talking about, "Harry here looked up a potion to cure my adorable pup, Fluffy. They are good friends, they played catch together quite a few times."

He told everyone to get on the boats and not to worry about the luggage, it would take to their rooms after the sorting. Neville was in the same boat as Harry and Hermione. "I hear you have to fight a troll to be sorted into a house, and of you fail they let you die. I am sure a pathetic Potter will not be able to fight the troll at all." Harry did not bother in saying anything. Hr simply tried to enjoy the beauty of the black lake and the sights leading to the castle. The castle itself was a sight to behold, majestic was not enough to describe it.

A particularly stern looking woman came down to meet the new students, "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, I teach transfiguration magic and I am the head of house Gryffindor. Maybe after the sorting, a few will be lucky enough to be in my house, welcome to Hogwarts. The sorting shall begin shortly. You will be sorted into four houses of the castle." She began looking at the nervous students.

"Each house will be much like a family it's members if you do honorable or achieve any notable deed you will earn house point, do malicious or dishonorable deeds you will lose house points. The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the honor of winning the house cup. Now each form a line and follow me into the great hall."

Harry did not find the fact that the hat of Godric Gryffindor was actually singing. His great grandfather's portrait told him he should expect it. What he was surprised was that Neville was placed in Gryffindor and that he clearly was left for last. "I really should not find it so surprising the elder told me of possible discrimination against our kind."

As soon as he was called and they placed the hat on his head he heard a voice in his head. 'Kid, drop down the shields, I can't do my job while you have your oclumency shields up.' Harry did as the sorting hat asked. 'Harry, you know as well as I do, there is no such thing as a half or quarter veela, you either are or you aren't why did you make such a pathetic excuse.' Harry said nothing. 'I see your kind still thinks others will discriminate because you can do something no other humans can... Do not worry young veela, I do not discriminate.'

Harry breathed a little easier, "Thank you." The hat almost seemed like it was smiling. 'Now this is a surprise, Heir to all four founders. Salazar was your great grandfather, you are quite right too, he was such a friendly man. I miss him sometimes. Now as for your house, you are brave and that is a fact, sly as a serpent is long and humble beyond reproach, wiser than most first years combined. Difficult, very difficult. But I see you want to do some good then you better be..' "**Gryffindor"**

The entire hall became quite, it had never taken so long for the hat to decide. Neville had hoped that he would be rejected and told he was not wanted in the school. Sadly for him, he was placed in the same house he was, he was making a rather angry expression as he saw Harry walk up to the house ghost who was talking to the bloody baron, the baron was glad to see he was not afraid. "Nice to see you are as brave as any of our family." Harry greeted sir Nicholas and wished him a good evening to the bloody Baron, "I will not feel so lonely here, maybe we could talk sometimes."

The bloody baron was truly smiling when he heard that. "It will be my pleasure, just send word with any of the ghosts, and I shall come. I am looking forward to hearing how our ancient and noble house is doing." Harry went and took his seat at the Gryffindor table.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fan fiction.

_First things first, Why did you place Harry in the same house as Neville? Two reasons. First becuase it was the only way to have a even field of competition. McGonagall is by far the most strict and fair head of house in the entire school. Filtwick is just too kind and forgiving, Sprout stones are has less patience than her, and Snape would simply torment Harry to the point of insanity, or help Neville do it. It was simply a matter of placing him in a house where if he outshines Neville, and he tries to do something, he will pay for even thinking of trying it. Hope this helps._

The common room was spacious and comfortable, the notice board easy to reach and accessible. The dorm room large with a beautiful four post bed and a very nice look at the lake from the main window. Now for the negative things. He was placed in the same room with Neville, and he was not sure if he was doing it on purpose, or just bad luck on him. But Neville snored like a pack of grisly bears each with a head cold. Second everyone in the room except him could be called the Neville Longbottom Fan Club.

Third Neville loved to talk about one specific topic, how he was god's gift to the magic world, and how he was great and how Harry sucked by comparison. After a long night of this, Harry began to think a few things, if the killing curse had been cast in Neville he wished it actually worked and save him the headache or that the first charm they learned was the silencing charm, maybe then he could actually sleep in peace.

Ron was being such a brown noser that Harry almost wanted to tell the two to get a room and keep their romance secret, or else they would regret it later when they actually tried asking a member of the opposite sex to be their girlfriend. Neville said some rather nasty remark which earned him a few days detention. Professor McGonnagall clearly did not like it when her students used foul language.

The first lesson was indeed a charm but it was a levitation charm. He asked if he could please tell him when would they learn the silencing charm. Professor Filtwick told him it would be around mid third year. Great he had to wait two more years to be able to use that charm., he was sure to ask his mother for some earplugs. One the positive side he performs the charm on the first try, something that took 10 times for Neville to finally succeed. Harry answered all questions correctly and with his success at casting the charm he earned Gryffindor 50 points. Then Neville caused them to lose 10 points because he called Harry a freaking show off as Professor Filtwick was walking by.

Quirrel's classes had a few opportunities for Harry and Hermione to shine, the managed to earn a few points for their house, which was a miracle since the stuttering the professor did in almost every other sentence made him almost impossible to understand. Neville was very happy to try and trip the teacher as he congratulated either Harry or Hermione for answering the question correctly.

The lunch was not what you would call appetizing. Either Ron did not get any food at his home or his mother had no time to teach him good table manners. He just tried to get as much food and as quickly as possible down his throat. The only thing missing was the curly tail and the snout and you could swear you saw a human size pig wearing clothes and eating in the great hall. The next lesson was history or like Neville and Ron called naptime.

The last lesson was potions and Professor Snape made everyone sure of his feelings towards his students. Hr hated Harry like a dog hates a cat, and treated Neville like he was actually a Slytherin. The best was when he asked Harry some question from a couple grades higher than their class, and he still manage to answer correctly. He did not win anyp points, but at least he did not lose any points. Unless you count the 10 points he took from Hermione for refusing to cut Neville's potion ingredients for him.

During dinner she actually was mad enough that she asked if she could have a few sandwiches and eat them somewhere other that the grand hall, "Seeing someone here ruins my appetite." Neville did not miss the chance of telling g everyone that is was clear what was ruining her appetite,it was seating right next to a thing like Harry Potter. She wanted to slap the living hell out of Neville. Harry just got the sandwiches from a house elf and htanked her for preparing them so quickly. The house elf was smiling almost as if this was the first time student actually thanked her, which was indeed the case.

They both walked towards the great lake and Harry made a small fire just using his hand. "Veela are pretty good with fire magic, it is a central element for us after all." Hermione asked if he turned into a harpy when he was angry. "Honestly I don't know. My aura will not be active for a couple of years, and even then I don't know of any other male veela to ask." Professor Dumbledore pretended to clear his throat to gain their attention. "Male veela undergo the change at age 15, they do not turn the same form as the females do, It is said the the to anger a male veela is to invite death."

"From what I learned during my travels in my youth is male veela turned into massive fire eagles, and their fire makes a dragon's flame seem like the fire of a matchstick. The male veela told me his grandfather actually burned a dragon to ash when the dragon tried to hurt his mate. So beleive me Mr. Potter I am very glad to see you are not quick to anger. This places would be a charred ruin if you were." They finished their dinner and thanked the headmaster for his words of wisdom. "Anytime Mr. Potter, that is what the teachers love to do."

The two were met by none other than Neville, who once again did not miss the opportunity to insult Harry. "Well looks like the knowitalls are back from their little date." Harry did not say anything, this was humiliation enough for poor Hermione, he was not about to add fuel to the fire, Hermione had no problem in throwing a whole proverbial tanker truck to the fire, "It was not a date, but I imagine if it was, I would enjoy it a thousand time more than with an ignorant buffoon like you, I am happier being a knowitall than a knownothing like you!"

"Thanks you Harry, thanks to you I was nice and toasty." The other students could not believe what they just heard, someone managed to be brave enough to stand up to the boy who lived. She was a Gryffindor so it should not be that much of a surprise. "That mudblood bitch will pay for humiliating me like that." Draco was smiling quite happily as he heard this words come out of Neville's own mouth.

Draco spent a complete hour telling everyone in the Slytherin common room he just heard The boy who lived call a muggle born mage a mudblood, and be did not even hesitate to do it. This was funny but it really got a laugh when he said he said to a fellow Gryffindor, now this made them all laugh like they heard the funniest joke ever. "Having a friend like Neville it is never boring sound here." Draco fell asleep dreaming of the day Neville received his very own dark mark.

The next morning Harry woke up early and decided to check his class schedule, he could not believe it, it was Sunday already. That means henhad classes only till the afternoon, and that was because today was the day he would take his first flying lesson. He was looking forward to it all day yesterday. Hard to believe that Hermione told off Neville the previous night. Fred and George could not believe as Ron told them again what she had said to Neville.

"So what exactly are you looking for in a girlfriend? Just asking." Harry looked at Hermione almost doubting her reason for asking, so he decide to be completely honest if not a bit blunt. "Hermione I am not looking for any kind of girlfriend, chances are that I already have a prearranged marriage contract. It really is old fashioned, but quite normal for families like mine, the ancient and noble house of potter has always had arranged marriages. There had been only two exceptions and those were extreme cases, my father and another for some reason dad never mentioned him often."

"So pretty much you could already have a wedding day and you just don't know when?" Harry told her pretty much. "Well I suppose it's your loss, you probably end up getting married to a really ugly, cruel and selfish girl. The contract also seems a good way to find a husband for a girl that has no redeeming feature or personality trait." He found it hard to believe. "Hermione if I did not know any better I could almost swear that you started this conversation because you wanted to be my grilfriend."

"Harry don't be silly, I was simply thinking of the future of my good friend. God knows I would hate to see you staying single for the rest of your life!" Harry thanked her for her concern but she assured her that either he was going to die at an early age, or he would have to beat off potential brides away with a yardstick. "The veela aura is sometimes seen as a curse rather than a blessing sometimes."

"That means you will not be spending so much time talk together? Since you have no interest in a relationship." Harry corrected the third year. "We do have a relationship, she is my best friend and I am her friend too. We can still talk to each other, even help each other when we have a problem, after all of friends help each other? Right?" Hermione told the student that was true. By far she knew of no one that loved to read as much as she did, so she always had a friend to do research with. "It also helps to scare the wrong kind of people."

"You have got to be kidding me, what possible thing could the two of you be reading that is so interesting?" They both looked at Rin like he was saying something stupid. "Our schoolwork for one thing, I don't know about you but I am trying to get the best I can from my education. This could save my live or the lives of my family someday." Hermione agreed with what Harry told him, "We sure as hell did not come to this school to be part of the Neville Longbottom Fan Club like you, Ronald."

Neville was very offended by their words, according to himself, the best any student could do was to fall on their knees and worship the groudnhe walked on because he was the boy who lived, a living hero that defeated the dark lord who inspiredsuch fear no one dare say his name. Harry was pretty sick and tired of the whole he who must not be named nonsense. "His name is Thomas Marvalov Riddle, or Voldemort which ever you prefer, either way I could care less what he calls himself. As long as he makes trouble, an auror will eventually capture him and send him to Azkaban so he enjoys a wonderful romantic moment with a dementor."

"Do we have to even explain that? It is in our first year defense against the dark arts textbook. A kiss from a dementor is what they use to eat the soul of the person they kissed. Come on people, read your textbooks sometimes, you might actually learn something!?" Hermione was very disappointed how little her fellow students paid attention to their responsiblities as a student in Hogwarts. Did they simply not realize that once the time is gone and wasted it could not be recovered by normal means, there as a magical item that would allow travel to the past, but they very hard to obtain permission to use it."

"Anyways we have to prepare for our first transfiguration class, so please keep it down." Neville told them that they should use the school library lime any other hpgeek, nerd or bookworm. "I will remember that when we get to our final exams, and you will beg to see our notes. And I will not lend them to you." Neville said that he would not use the notes written by a blood traitor like a worthless Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fan fiction.

Ok, that does it. If you think my grammar and spelling is so horrible, then I definitely need someone to Volunteer to be my Beta. I have tried finding one but I simply have no luck. Also, I am doing quite a few stories at the same time, please a little Patience is appreciated.

Harry, Hermione, and their classmates entered the classroom to see just a cat seated on the teacher's desk. Harry did not wait to walk up to the cat and bowed to the cat. "Good morning Professor McGonagall, I do hope you had a good night sleep." Neville decided to show off once again. "This just shows how stupid a Potter can be. That stupid, ugly alley cat could not be our head of our house. See the person you called a genius is just a lucky imbecile."

The cat jumped off the desk and before it reached the ground it had changed into Minerva McGonagall. She was standing behind Neville as he finished his little monolog. "You think I am a stupid, ugly alley cat, well what exactly does this make you!? 10 points for insulting your teacher, and 10 more for not reading ahead of your assigned reading and for insulting an ancient and noble house." She walked over to Harry and she told him indeed she had a very nice night and thanked him for asking, "Mr. Potter how did you know it was me?" Harry simply said it was explained in the first pages of chapter five.

Indeed the animagi were explained in chapter five. She awarded 20 points for taking the time to read ahead and being prepared for class. Professor McGonagall did her usual introduction and told them transfiguration was a serious and potentially deadly branch of magic, anyone not taking it seriously would be out of her class and never return faster than they could say quidditch.

The class was to transfigure a matchstick into a needle. Harry and Hermione did it at their first try earning another 20 points each. It was clear that studying like they did it paid off in the end. Harry, however, began doing more to the needle, he changed it back and began to try and changing it into other kinds of needles. Professor McGonagall was amazed to see him transfigured a matchstick into a needle that was used to knit with. She asked if he could make anything else with it. He saw no reason to deny it, he transfigured it as the class was about to end into a red rose.

The next lesson was outside, Madame Hooch wanted to have plenty of room for them to practice today's lesson. "Well, what are you waiting for? Stand next to a broom and let's begin we have a lot to cover." She demonstrated and with her hand over her broom she commanded in a confident to for the broom to come up. The broom jumped up into her grasp. She told the others to try. Neville was having a tough time getting his broom to listen, but so was Hermione.

Harry was not about to let a friend suffer, "Think of it as a horse, Hermione. Just think of it as a horse, and give the horse a confident command." She did and the broom obeyed. The ones in the class did as Harry told her and indeed it worked. Neville was the last one to listen, he was stubborn that he did not need a Potter's advice. It was until all the class was hovering in their brooms that he decided to listen to Harry's advice and it did work for him too but said that he did not need the freaks advice, Madame Hooch took 20 points for insulting a classmate.

"Now I want you to pull on the broom and fly up 20 feet and then lean on it to descend." Neville against his teacher's instructions tried to show off again, Madame Hooch had assigned the limit to 20 feet because there was supposed to be a strong air current above the 20 feet limit she set, she knew beginners would not be me to handle the wind speed. Neville tried to fly 50 feet higher, and sure enough, the minute he looked smug at the class the wind blew very hard and much like an angry horse Neville got thrown off the broom.

Harry took out his wand and did the levitation charm in him, but Neville tried to jinx him while he was slowly hovering down. This made Harry cast a magic shield to block the attack, however, it did cancel the levitation charm when he did that. Neville came down screaming some of the foulest insults he could think off. He hit the ground in a rather painful thud. "Sure enough, broken wrist. I want all of you to stay put while I take our class clown to the infirmary, and if anyone tries to fly you will be expelled from Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch!?"

"So much for the boy who lived, I guess he was all talk after all. Give me that wand, a filthy little mud-blood bitch should never even have one!" Draco grabbed Hermione's wand and took off and was hovering 100 feet of the ground, not looking bothered by the wind at all. "Malfoy, give me that wand," Draco told him to come and get it. "You don't have your thugs up here Malfoy, I suggest you give me that wand before I get angry, you really don't want to see me angry do you!?"

The back of his hair looked like it was changing and looked like it was on fire. "Well, better catch then!?" Draco threw the wand into the air and Harry took off after it. He caught it in one hand as he slowly came to where Hermione was still hovering. He handed her the wand, and she thanked him. As he was about to say that it was what friend do, he heard Professor McGonagall looking rather angry. "Mr. Potter how dare you to disobey the instructions of Madame Hooch, get off that broom and follow me."

Draco made fun of him that he did not last in Hogwarts that long. As he walked he could hear her what he felt like she was complaining about him, "Never in all my years has anyone done something lime that!?" Harry was too busy thinking how he was going to explain this to his mother, as he was sure he would have to dodge her fireballs. This was not going to be a happy occasion. "Professor Quirrel I am sorry to disrupt your class but I need Wood." Oh great he was not only going to be expelled, almost burned alive by his angry mother, but she wanted to beat him with a piece of wood, could this day get any worse.

Turns out wood was actually a student. She told the both to walk into an empty classroom, "Wood, this is Harry Potter. Harry Potter this is the Gryffindor quidditch team captain Oliver Wood." They both greeted each other and Oliver asked what this was all about? "Wood I found you a seeker!" Oliver nearly had a heart attack when he heard that he was the son of the James Potter. Harry had no idea his father was that famous, sure he played quidditch with him and the other kids that live in Godric Hollow. But he always managed to score against his father and he always played keeper.

"Is my dad really that famous? Sure he can play a mean game of quidditch but that is not so strange." Oliver simply had to take him over to the trophy room, every year he played Gryffindor won the cup, and every year he was named MVP. "And if you think this is all, think again, Ireland won the quidditch world cup several times thanks to his dad. The team was in tears when he finally retired to his job as Auror. McGonagall had to say something Harry wished he had not said, "And he is a male veela .too Wood."

That had a reaction he always hated. "Is he a transgender? Cause veela are women." Harry had to deal with this sort of embarrassment for years. Immediately when they heard he was a veela, people assumed the most embarrassing conclusions, either he was changed by magic or surgery to be a guy, or he was a brawny tomboy dressed as a guy. He knew male veela were rare but they did in fact exist. "I am and have always been a guy if my future bride hears something like that. You would be a pile of ashes by the time she gets done with you."

"Just who is your supposed bride supposed to be?" Wood clearly wanted to know to be careful. "I never met her, but I did hear my father she is the eldest daughter of the French Minister of Magic." Wood could not believe it. "You are the single most lucky guy I know. Your future bride is none other than Fleur Delacour." Harry asked why he was making such a big deal about it. Oliver gave him a magazine about professional broom racers. He asked again what did this have to go do with her? Wood flipped the page to where the article was. "She is a pro racer while being a student at Beauxbatons academy of magic. Not to mention look at his picture. She is one beautiful lady... I really wish I was you!" Harry whispered 'No, you don't believe me.'

Harry could have sworn she reminded him of someone he once knew, it just that he had a sinking feeling she was not going to be very happy to see him for some reason. Oliver began to tell him the fundamentals of quidditch when Harry told him he knew that already. He played plenty with his fathers and neighbors. "Well let's see what you can do." Wood threw him a quaffle. Harry told him he was supposed to be a seeker, not a chaser. Wood smiled as seeing he passed the first test. "It's a good way to test your flying ability. Then I can release the snitch." Sure enough, Wood was having a hard time trying to block his throws. He only managed to block one-third of them by the end of an hour. "OK, that does it if one of our chasers is sick you can play chaser and seeker when that happens, I feel sorry for the opposing keeper when it does happen. I am realizing the snitch so be careful the thing is fast."

It took less than one minute for him to catch it, and that was after an hour playing as a chaser. "The Cup is in the bag, got to get you a decent broom, if you managed to do that on that school relic, one a decent broom they will not be able to catch up with you, definitely a born flyer." Wood left smiling like Christmas had come early.

It was at night that it finally hit him, Fleur was a childhood friend, he used to play quidditch with her when he lived in France. But something was odd, sure Fleur was cute when he last saw her, but she was not the radiant beauty he saw in that picture. When did he ask Hermione how can a girl change from a cute looking girl to something that could be a model? Hermione looked at him and laughed, "with makeup and a lot of effort."

The next morning he received a package and a letter, he opened the letter first, It was from Professor McGonagall telling him not to open the package. That is had his nimbus 2000. Team practice was to begin three times a week, in the evenings. A schedule was included. He felt two people touch his shoulders. "Congratulations, Harry and welcome to the team. I swear you must be good for a minute we thought Wood was in love with you from how he was praising you. Oh sorry, I am Fred and that is George, beaters."

Neville did not want to believe it and took the package in his hands, he ripped the package open and he was speechless. It was a brand new nimbus 2000, this was a top quality brook. It had something engraved on the handle. "Harry Potter, Gryffindor Seeker." Neville was so furious he could not form complete sentences for a while, finally, he said something that even the Slytherin head ghost found not to his liking. "There is no way a talentless, worthless, stupid genetic freak of a monster could make seeker in his first year, this must be a practical joke!? If anyone deserved to be on the team it was me, for I am the boy who lived!"

Neville tried to break the broom but he was stopped when Harry used the summoning charm to get the broom away from Neville. "Don't worry Harry we will place it under lock and key in your team locker. No one is going to break your beautiful new broom." Fred and George were cracking their knuckles. "I think the boy who lived deserves a few pranks, don't you think so Forge?" The other brother smiled a sinister smile. "Absolutely my dear Gorge, he needs to learn that no one messes with the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and gets away with it."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fan fiction.

Harry woke up bright and early the next day, Neville for some strange reason was not making much noise. Harry decided to check it out, and sure enough, the twins had done something that made him laugh. Somehow the replaced his nighttime hair cleansing potion for a hair removal potion, and placed a very strong sleep charm on his pillow. Neville was fast as sleep, and as bald as a cue ball. Deep down he knew that Neville would try to blame this on him.

He decided to be the bigger man and went straight to the office of their head of their house. She could not believe what he was telling her. Harry decided to have her follow him and let her see for herself. When McGonagall saw him, she had a really hard time not laughing. She woke him up and told him to follow him to the infirmary. Neville told her he felt just fine. That was when she summoned hand mirror. Neville began touching his head and saw that he indeed was completely bald. He did not even have eyebrows.

"I just know that freaking Potter is the cause of this. Wait till my father hears of this he will make your worthless father suffer for this! " Harry simply stayed quiet. Professor McGonagall told Neville that it was, in fact, Harry who told her of his current situation. They would not have been able to get him proper medical treatment if it were not for his quick decision in telling her about it. "The freak is just covering his own back. He did it to look innocent, but I know the freak did it. To get even with me for trying to destroy the broom he got illegally!"

Now Minerva was the one that was angry. Apparently, no one told her of that incident. "So let me get this straight, you tried to break the very expensive broom I bought for his use and you even dare to tell me he obtained it illegally. When he has permission because he is the seeker of our quidditch team!?" Neville tried to say that no freak like him should be on the team in the first place. If anyone deserved being on the team was himself. If the boy who lived did not deserve it then no one did.

Professor McGonagall had just about enough of the boy's arrogance. "Mr. Longbottom it is not for a student to decide who is and who isn't a member of the house quidditch team. That is decided by the head of the house of that team. In other words me. But since you feel so qualified to being on the team. Why don't we put your abilities to the test? Harry and you will compete against each other. A two person quidditch challenge with a five-minute time limit. You will each play chaser and keeper whoever scores more points at the end will be on the team. However, the one who loses will get a weeks detention helping the school custodian.

Minerva actually had their lessons put on hold till they held the competition. Her classes and a few dozen other people including the other heads of the other three houses had to attend as witnesses. The classes were not put on hold for long actually. Harry scored 12 times as Neville tried to guard the posts. Tried being the keyword, if he was bad during his flying lesson, this time, he was even worse. During his turn, Harry blocked every throw and Neville did not score once. Seeing that he lost he pulled out his wand, which he had hidden in his robe.

"A freak like you can not, will not win against me. I am the boy who lived, defying me should be a crime. A crime you should pay with your worthless life!" Neville cast a spell at him at almost point blank range. A very mean hearted stunner, hoping that it would cause him to fall off his broom. At the height, he was it was practically a murder attempt. But Harry was not your everyday wizard, he was a male veela, and a person who the bloody baron actually cared out.

The bloody baron in a display of great power held him on his broom. It seems that his single desire to protect his youngest relative granted him the ability to hold on to him for a brief time. Long enough for another miracle to happen. Harry was not supposed to be able to use his veela powers for another three years. However sensing that his life depended on it. His time towards the activation of his aura shortens from years to seconds. In his hand, he held a perfect sized fireball and with the experience of an experienced veela he threw it at the wand Neville was holding.

The wand began to almost scream as it began to disintegrate. A wand no matter how powerful was still made of wood. The fire burned the wood to ash in the blink of an eye. The four heads of house could not believe what they saw. Neville Longbottom tried to actually murder Harry Potter. Snape was furious for several reasons. First, the attempt made his powers activate sooner than when they would have otherwise. This made killing him that much more difficult, something the Dark Lord was not going to be happy about.

Lastly, he would never admit it,but the death of Harry Potter would make the one woman he truly loved very sad. The idea of seeing Lily Flamel cry was something he could barely stand. He knew that if Harry was really in any danger he would do his best to help him. Not because he was a teacher,and not because it was the good thing to do. Simply because he did not want to make the woman he loved to cry.

Harry was slowly and carefully lowered till his feet touched the ground. Neville was screaming obscenities as he was held by the school prefect. Harry did not know what was happening, he felt like he was literally on fire. The pain was something he would find difficult to control or tolerate. The school healer, Madame Pomfrey did not even know what was happening. Albus knew to contact his mother., and in turn, she called the Delacour family. What they told her was that Fleur was also in pain. She kept calling out for her mate and demanding to be with him.

They had no alternative but to travel via Floo powder to Hogwarts. When Fleur saw how much in pain Harry was against all the pain she felt she ran to his side. In a tight embrace, they fell asleep together. Harry's body seem to be going through some rapid growth. In a matter of minutes, he went from 11 to 15 years old if only by the way his body looked. His black hair changes into the color of Fleur's own hair. His features became more attractive, the word handsome would not do him justice. Their magic bonded and as they slept they talked to one another.

In a single day, they knew each other's deepest desires to their most embarrassing secrets. This was to be expected they were each other's mate. The following day they woke up hungry and Harry found his clothes did not fit him so well. Minerva waved her own wand to repair and modify his clothes to fit. "I am here my beloved mate. As I shall be always." Fleur kissed Harry as she finished saying that. The two were brought some food and juice. The experience must have made them very hungry.

As to the punishment of Neville Longbottom. Only the offended party make decide since it happened on school grounds and during a contest, they were both participating in." The Longbottoms tried to make it look like their son was innocent, that he was clearly under the influence of someone else. They tried blaming the bloody baron at first, then Harry Potter. Anything they could blame to prevent their son from being punished for the horrible thing he tried to do.

"Neville is a child, he should be given the opportunity to mend his ways. Sending him to Azkaban would be such a tragedy." Albus as always trying to see the good in others. Harry Potter agreed with him. Fleur wanted to burn him to ash for trying to murder her mate. Harry told her if she did they would be no better than he was. Albus thanked Harry for being so forgiving.

As to the matter of what would happen to him. Harry would finish his current year and the next in Hogwarts since his parents had already paid. The tuition for his first two years. The next years he would study in Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. To allow him to be near his mate. "More likely so my mate does not burn the new idiot that tries to kill him to ash." The teachers had to agree with what Fleur said. They simply did not want to deal with two angry veela.

Fleur was quite sad when she had to return to her on Academy. She did tell Harry that as they were magically bonded if he ever needed her help. The only thing he would ever need to do is call for her and she would be able to feel what he was feeling thanks to their magical bond. "Never forget that no manner what distance separate us,and if the whole world turns it back on you. I will always love you."

As Fleur left the people around Harry could not help to feel sad, as they watched tears appear on his face. Minerva told him it was only for a year after this one. He was going to be with her for a very long time, to cheer up. Not everyone could say they found their true love so early in their lives. Harry realized something else. "No need to be sad my love, I shall write to you regularly. It will be like I am there with you." Fleur had to admit that it was a rather sweet gesture of her mate. She doubted he would, after all, he would need a very strong owl to make the long trip all the way to her school. Of course she simply never met Hedwig. That owl would fly across the planet to deliver a letter if it made Harry happy.

Hermione just had to ask why did his body change so drastically. Harry simply said that his aura needed a bit of a boost to activate fully. The change happened because their magic core became fully bonded to each other during the activation of his Veela aura. "No different than puberty actually. Except that, you really don't want to make me angry now. You seriously wouldn't want to see me angry. There is also that I am completely off in regards to being available for dating. After all, you just saw my wife. From what I learned about her she has one mean temper, so I wouldn't cheat on her if my life depends on it. "

Neville's gratitude for receiving Harry's forgiveness did not last long. He decided to do something really stupid and decided to say that his wife had him already whipped. Harry could not in good conscious deny it. In his own words, " If mama is happy, the rest of the family is happy. If she is mad, the rest of the family paid the price." Neville did not understand what he was talking about. Frank and James understood the meaning loud and clear. Lily was smiling seeing her son acting all mature. "I wonder how long till we have our first granddaughter."

James walked up to his son and asked him the very same question. "Dad, I still have to go through six more years after this one to even be able to get a job. And if Frank Longbottom becomes Minister of Magic, sorry dad if that happens I am moving back to France as fast as I can. I don't think my job prospects would go that well with him as Minister of Magic. Cornelius Fudge must be kicking a fuss about me attending Hogwarts." James told him he was, but since he was the heir of all four founders. He could not prohibit him attending in the first place.

Harry asked his father to clarify, with he was happy to do. As long as they waited for Frank and his wife to leave. Once they saw both of Neville's parents leave via the Floo powder network. He explained that since he was an heir to all four founders the castle where the school was would. One day is considered his property. "I am surprised they never mentioned it in your history lessons. It's on the school charter after all."

"Not that it matter, I would always keep the doors open for all that wish to learn. " Dumbledore could not help smiling seeing someone also had the same belief as he did. It was a school first and foremost. All though his grandfather if he was still alive would restrict admission to magic families only for purely safety reasons. He never got over his hatred of muggles, but after what they did to him who can blame him.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fan fiction.

Harry felt a little odd at first with all the stares he was getting. Sure he was confident about his looks but this was getting ridiculous. It was one thing for his fellow students to give him that weird looks, but some of his teachers and even a couple of the ghost and paintings this were certainly not something he was expecting at all.

Quidditch, on the other hand, became too easy with how the females players on the opposite side became so easily distracted. He began to wonder how in the world did Fleur ever manage to get used to this. One the one side it was unusual for them to find him so attractive all of a sudden, on the other he had a mate and this was getting to be rather uncomfortable.

Harry went to bed that day hoping he could put up with this for two whole years. He even began marking the days on a calendar, the other students in his dorm room did not see what could be wrong in being looked at with such steamy, longing looks. "Tell me that when you have a mate and you feel just dirty when anyone but her looks to you like that." They began to understand why he crossed the days like he was in prison.

Hermione actually was not affected at all. She treated him like always a study buddy and good friend. She did ask him how he felt when others women looked at him like that. "Like a piece of prime beef hanging on a butcher shop display." A fifth grade interrupted and said that if he was a piece of meat, she would not mind quitting being vegetarian.

"See Hermione , they don't even remember I have a mate. I am off the dating pool. I just hope Fleur can forgive me for being treated this way. " Hermione told him not to worry. "She probably had to get used to the same treatment in her school. You have no idea how ugly it can be when a girl thinks you are trying to steal her boyfriend."

"I am a person, Hermon not something to be treated as a piece of meat." Neville decided to get involved with this little discussion. "Correction Potter, you are not a person. You are at best a monstrosity at worst a plucked chicken." Harry tried his best to control his anger, which was not an easy thing to do.

"Neville do you like our school infirmary? " Neville found the question rather odd." I think it's a wonderful place to send freaks like you. " Harry could almost feel himself changing, but through sheer force of will, he kept stopping it. " Call me names again, and you will spend a few weeks there nursing third-degree burns. "

" Like a freak like you would dare injure the boy who lived? You be thrown in Azkaban before I get to the infirmary. " Harry was clearly having a real tough time controlling his transformation. Hermione could clearly see a few feathers behind his ears. "Too cowardly to do anything without daddy to save you?"

Neville really did not like the comment. He slapped Harry hard across the face. "This calls for a duel. Forbidden corridor at 10 o'clock tonight. My second is Draco, I imagine no one will be second to a freak like you." Hermione interrupted and said he did have a second herself. "Be there or I am posting how much of cowards you both are on the house bulletin board.

Hermione asked him why he was accepting the duel. It was sure a way to get him in trouble." First Hermione I practically own this castle, Second I want to see why that corridor is forbidden and lastly, you accepted too. " Hermione had to admit she did not like to leave a friend facing those two idiots alone.

They went to the forbidden corridor fully expecting for the two to show up. But after 30 minutes of waiting, they decided to see what was behind that door. They found a huge three headed dog. The dog did not look that happy. "Well isn't this an adorable puppy. Who's the cute adorable puppy? Yes, you are." Hermione looked at him like he had lost his marbles.

Harry summoned a big stick and proceeded to play fetch with the dog. For a while, the dog actually seems a whole lot happier. He gave her a rub behind the ears and she liked it. That was when Severus Snape came into the corridor. "Mind telling me what you two are doing here and out so late?" Harry did not even stop rubbing the puppy's ears to answer.

"Playing fetch with this puppy. She sure needed some company. Want to join us, Professor Snape? " Snape began thinking of ways to use this to get him expelled. That was until he saw the glare the three headed dog was giving him. The message was loud and clear, 'do something against him, and I will use you as my new chew toy!?'

"No thank you, Mr. Potter I don't think you furry friend would like that. Be sure to lock the door before you leave. I will see you tomorrow for class. Be careful you two and have a pleasant evening. " Snape practically ran to the door.

Hermione and Harry had to admit after a few tender touches and a few games of fetch the puppy sure became a lot happier. Harry gave each of her heads a kiss on their nose. Hermione had to admit she really was a friendly little pup. They decided that if they had some free time, they should play with her next week.

"Cute as she may be, why place her in the corridor all alone? " Hermione could not stop wondering about that. " It is quite obvious, she was placed as a guard dog. She was standing over a trap door when we first entered the corridor. " But what could be so valuable that they had that pup guarding it.

Hermione and Harry were having breakfast when Hagrid decided to pay them both a visit. " Mind telling me what you two did to Fluffy? " Harry looked at him and told him good morning. " yes, yes good morning to you too. Now tell me what you two do to my dog?"

Hermione asked if there was something wrong with her? Hagrid had to admit that Fluffy was a great deal happier. He had no clue what they did to make her so happy. "Nothing out of the ordinary. We played fetch with her. She just needed some exercise." Hagrid looked at him like he was crazy. "You mean to tell me you played fetch with a three headed dog? Where you not afraid that she was going to have you as a snack?" Harry told him no.

"Look you leave that dog alone. She is doing something very important for Professor Dumbledore's friend Nicholas Flamel. Crap, I probably shouldn't have said that. " Harry looked a little confused. Hermione asked what was the matter. " It is just weird, I know all of my grandfather's friends. I mean they aren't that many that are still alive. But he never even mentioned knowing the headmaster of our school. I guess I should really write him a letter and ask him all about it."

Hagrid looked at him like he had grown a second head. "Wait for just a second, did you say you were related to Nicholas Flamel?" Harry simply told him that was his grandpa. It was true he hands not visit him in a few years, but that flying castle was always changing locations. How was he supposed to know where it was going to be next?

"Did you grandpa do something famous? " Harry could not think of anything that would be considered famous. " Well, he is one of the last alchemists in the word. Made an elixir from a stone to prolong his and grandma's lifespan. But last he told me a creep pretending to be his friend stole it. That is why the castle changes locations so often."

"It took him a decade of hard work to replace it. He sure was not happy about that. I guess I should really ask him via my pocket mirror. Give me a second. " he pulled out what could be mistaken for a compact mirror a lady used to check her make-up." There now I tap here and hope grandpa picks up. "

Sure enough, a young man was seen in the mirror. " well if it isn't my grandson. What can I do for you kiddo? " Harry smiled, he was happy to see his grandpa was in such a good mood. " Grandpa I heard something weird at my school. Are you friends with Albus Dumbledore's?" from the look on his grandfather's face he clearly was not.

"I am no friends with that lying crook. I worked a whole decade no thanks to him. My poor wife felt so abandoned she could have made a river with her tears. So please grandson if you manage to get my stone back. It would sure make me and your grandma a whole lot happier if you did. And don't trust that crook!? "

" So that is what that puppy was guarding. No problems grandpa I will ask for a port key to your castle when I find it. Oh, and say hello to grandma for me! " The mirror went back to looking like normal. Hermione could not believe a guy so young looking was Harry's grandfather.

" You think that is something, I am taking you to meet my grandmother. You will swear she is a supermodel. Maybe it's because she actually was one a few decades ago. But honestly what made her pose for playboy of all things. "

" Now if you will excuse me I need to go and see Professor Dumbledore about the reason he had for stealing my grandfather's gift for my grandmother for their 500th wedding anniversary." He walked to a pair of gargoyle statues that demanded a password from him, he was not in a mood for delays.

"I am the Lord of this castle. If you do not want to be the guards of the castle sewer. Move or guard castle sewers. " the gargoyles had no choice but to move. Harry walked up the stairs until he reached the door to his destination. He knocked rather strongly on the door." I was expecting you Harry does come in. I am tending my friend so do forgive me for not opening the door. "

Harry opened the door and entered the room. " Grandpa Flamel had a great story to tell, I thought I should give you a chance to defend your actions. If not I must call for the Aurors. Theft of that magnitude is never a small punishment or pleasant. " Albus finished preparing for his friend's rebirth.

" I asked Nicholas for the stone on many occasions. I told him I needed it to use it as bait for a trap against him who must not be named. He said that he could not let me have the stone. So when they went to sleep I entered the castle through the fireplace. I stole the stone for the greater good."

Harry listened to his explanation and if he was as naive as any other student. He would have believed it. But the words of his grandfather were still clear in his mind, for him not to trust him. "Except for two problems to your explanation. First, it is the fact that the stone was stolen decades before the Dark Lord even heard the prophecy. Why would he want a longer lifespan if he did not fear to die at all?"

"The second problem is that you actually did not steal the sorcerer stone. What you stole was a blood ruby that Nicholas made to make a pendant as a gift for my grandma for their 500th wedding anniversary. You will never manage to make the elixir with that stone. "

Harry was sure that he even tried making the elixir and failed to believe that there had to be a secret formula." Professor, we both know you tried to make the elixir. Did you even know what happens when someone drinks that elixir? The potion restores the body to that of an infant. You keep your mind but will be practically an invalid for at least 10 years. Voldemort will come but using another person as a vessel. You can not kill him the way he is. "

Albus was amazed at the powers of reasoning the young veela in front of him possessed. With a brief conversation, little more than a family greeting with his grandfather he figured everything he had tried to do. He even knew the side effects of the elixir, something he himself never figured out. If Neville had half his cunning, charisma and hunger for knowledge he would truly be the ally the order needed.

"So Mr. Potter what is that you propose? " Harry simply looked at him with a stare that spoke of determination and lethal focus. " It is quite simple, we continue with your trap. We let the traitor believe it is the sorcerer's stone, which we both know is called by many other names, and when the traitor takes it. I will deal with him. You will apologize to my grandparents and pretend you destroyed the stone. This will at best buy you time. "

" What if the traitor is a fellow Gryffindor? " Harry went to the bird cage and saw the poor Phoenix looking rather sick. " Get well my fellow fire eagle. I wish you happiness in your new life." Fawkes almost seem to perk up after hearing his words. As he walked to the door he gave his answer. " When the traitor takes the bait, I will kill him regardless of who he or she is!?"


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fan fiction.

Dumbledore was quite relieved to see that Harry was so reasonable. He even made the last minutes of his Phoenix a lot happier. The burn days was always stressful for Fawkes , but thanks to Harry it went off a lot easier. The reborn Fawkes came out of the ashes and was quite happy to see Harry when he came out of the pile of ashes.

Harry decided to go back to his common room. The gargoyles still looked quite scared of his threat. "See, nothing bad happen. I was not planning to ritualistic slaughter anyone. Honestly I just wanted to talk to the man." One of the gargoyles decide to look at him in the eye and saw he was indeed honest.

"Sir, if no one ever wanted to harm the headmaster of this school. Why do you think they placed us here? I know you were quite in a hurry Lord. But please understand it is no fun for either myself or my wife to sit here all the time. " Harry told him he understood and apologized for his actions.

As they left his wife talked to him. " Must have been something really important to him. He seems like a good boy. I told you he would listen to reason. " Her husband asked if they were guarding the school sewers would she still feel the same? "Aren't we guarding a sewer of sorts anyways?" His wife had a point so much political bullshit went up and down the stairs it could be called a sewer. These made the two gargoyles do something they did not do often, laugh.

Harry walked up the owl resting quarters and Hedwig was quite happy to see him. She flew down and sat on his shoulder giving him a little nip on his ear as a show of affection. "Hedwig, I am sorry to ask you to do this, but I have a letter for Fleur. Please make sure you get there safe. I do not want to lose you."

She put her leg out and waited for him to place the letter. She gave him another nip and took off. She was one of the fastest owl in the school. She flew like she was a commercial airplane. She got to the school in just two hours. She saw Fleur eating breakfast. She flew down and did as many owls before her. She delivered the letter. "Now who could be sending me mail this early?"

Fleur opened the letter and began to blush and smile. Her good friend asked what was making good her so happy. Fleur gave her the letter for her to see. 'Dearest and beloved mate. I know two years is not such a long time when compared to the rest of our lives, but to me it feels like an eternity. I am writing to send you my love and tell you that I do miss you so. Be safe. Your loving mate, Harry.'

Her friend could understand why she was smiling like that, but what this about a mate? "Fleur I do not mean to pry but why is this Harry calling you his mate?" Fleur looked at her friend and told her she did not mind answering at all. "Simple, because as a couple of days ago I am no longer single. That letter should pretty much tell you how romantic my mate is. I guess he sent it so that the other girls who love to gossip would spread word that their boyfriends are no longer in danger of me trying to steal them. In other words my mate did it to make my time here easier. "

Ivone had to agree that the other girls did make her stay I school rather unpleasant. "I never understood why they need to be so protective. If the guy decided to ask you out, clearly their so called boyfriend was not being faithful period." Ivone was a very pretty black haired witch, she always had her long hair in a ponytail. She had a great figure since she was part of the dance club and played quidditch any chances they got.

"I know but it is still quite the nice gesture from my mate. If only I could reward him when he gets here. I didn't even get to enjoy my honeymoon. If you saw him, my mate makes most of the boys here seem plain by comparison." Ivone joked that maybe she wanted to do some mating. "And how, but my mate is stuck in that borish castle in England for two years."

Ivone asked what could she mean, magical schools usually went for seven years not two. Fleur told her that her mate would attend from the third year onwards from their school. "So maybe the shoe is going to be on the other foot. If he is as much a hunk as you say, who is to say the witches in our school will not try to have some fun with him?"

"Are you counting yourself among those that might want to have a go at my mate? Or am I imagining things? " Ivone told her she was not imagining anything, it was not unheard of for male veelas to have multiple mates. In fact in some flocks it was actually encouraged. " Let's get something straight my dear close personal friend, he is mine! Anyone who tries to seduce my mate is in for one hell of a beating."

"Which is why the other girls were so hostile towards you all this time. Your hunk is not even here and you are already thinking about beating some bimbo's skull in. Imagine what you will be like when he actually gets here. " This made Fleur laugh as she finally understood why the other girls were so hostile.

" They will not even have a chance. My mate is very faithful to me. After all would he risk losing a classical beauty like me? " Ivone said it was more likely he did not want to be on the receiving end of the beating she would give him." Well, there is that too, of course. A good mate has to teach the mate in her life proper ethics after all. "

Ivone began to laugh and say that it was too much work, and that it was the reason for her still not looking for a boyfriend, let alone a mate. " I don't know if your figure gets any better. You will not need to find do a boyfriend, he will find you. " Ivone looked rather upset at that comment. "yeah, yeah, remind me again my dear friend who is the one of us who is older and who is the one that is married to a total hunk, by her own admission no less?"

Fleur finished her breakfast and writing her mate a response which he tied to Hedwig , after she stole a piece of bacon from her friend's breakfast. "Well that would be me. I happen to get really lucky, and when he gets here, then I will really get lucky. Two whole years and I can only send him a reply. God how many cold showers am I going to have to take?"

They both left to their own classes. "You hear the latest gossip, they are trying to do a triwizard tournament in a few years." Fleur watched Hedwig fly off in the direction of her mate's school. "God I hope not, the last one had no winners. They all died on the blasted thing. Money reward is nothing to sneeze at, but you can't even collect it if you are dead."

Hedwig really out did herself. She flew in right on time for the regular mail delivery, and all that distance too. She flew down to his shoulder and took the letter from her. She then motioned for little plate on the side of his. He set apart some food in case she showed up. The other owls looked like they were glaring daggers at her.

He ate her food while Harry opened his letter. 'To my beloved mate: I miss you too, more than a piece of paper can convey. Two years of cold showers I hope I don't get sick because of it. If you think you miss me, well I really need you in my bed to keep me nice and cozy. Love, Fleur. P.S. See you during Christmas break I got you a present we will both really enjoy. '

Hedwig thanked him for the kind gesture. But what really upset the other owls was what happened next. He took her in his arms and gave her a kiss on her head. You can almost hear the owl thinking.' what the hell!? My master never showed me that kind of appreciation. '

She flew off to the place the owls considered their home away from home. She looked actually quite happy. "So something good in your mail, or do you miss your girlfriend so much that you needed to kiss your owl in her place?" Hermione was not happy to hear this from Neville Longbottom. The boy with an overinflated head.

"First thing it is none of your beeswax Longbottom. Second I don't have a girlfriend, I am married you wanker. Lastly how I show appreciation to my owl for a job extremely well done it's between me and her so keep your nose out of it, if you can. "

Neville to wanted to use the killing curse right there and then. But much to his displeasure he did not know that spell. It was a nice unforgivable curse that earned you a life sentence in Azkaban for just casting it. But seeing the freak dead would be worth it or so Neville believed. He was sure he could get an amnesty since he was a world hero, the boy who lived.

Harry sometimes couldn't understand why did Neville believed himself the supposed boy who lived, when he had nothing that showed that he survived the killing curse. A curse that powerful would never touch someone and leave no mark, no evidence that the person had this curse cast on them. The countless dead people that died because of it all had some kind do of residual energy of the curse on their bodies. But Neville had no such mark and no energy was ever detected on him. It was almost as he suspected. Neville was never on the receiving end of that curse.

Before his next class he walked over to the greenhouses and we to see professor Sprout. The professor was curious what he was doing at the greenhouse they would have expected a classic a couple of days but not today. "Sorry to bother you professor, but do you have any Bay leaves?" Sprout was even more surprised by this question.

"Indeed I do but I can not give them to you unless you tell me the purpose you plan to used them for. " Harry had defense against the Dark Arts in half an hour, so he had to be direct. " Professor Quirrell tends to stutter so badly that we can understand a word he says. I saw a remedy using a bay leaf, so I figured it was worth a try. " Professor Sprout was happy to see he was doing it as a favor to a fellow professor. He gave him ten fresh Bay leaves.

As he finally made it to class and saw professor Quirrell he gave him the leaves. " Professor try not looking directly at the people you are talking to and talk with one of these leaves under your tongue." Professor Quirrell did not know why he should do those things. "please professor for your students give it a try."

He went to his seat and the rest of the class finally came in. He did place a bay leaf under his tongue and did not look at anyone directly. He began to give his class and a miracle happened he did not stutter. He went through the entire class without stuttering once. When the class was over the other students were impressed how much he knew.

"Mr. Potter please stay I need to have a word with you. " Neville was quite happy to see the freak in trouble for a change. " Professor, what can I do for you? " Quirrell asked what were those leaves and if he knew of other things he could do." Bay leaves, sir. You could try to teach your lesson in a rhythm, you will not stutter if you are almost singing your words. Another thing is to visualize the words before you speak them. I am sorry professor if you feel that I was doing a prank."

" Nonsense Mr. Potter I am quite grateful for this. It felt wonderful to have my students actually listen and understand my lesson. " Harry told him he simply wanted to help him feel happier while teaching their class. Harry left a smiling Quirrell as he went to his history lesson. Little did he know the reason he stuttered was caused due to him being so nervous that he would be found out.

The Dark Lord had been very specific that he was to steal the sorcerer's stone and with it he could make a full recovery. The other reason for his stuttering was that he was being possessed by the very same Dark Lord. The leaves did make it easier for him to teach. But he wondered why did the Potter boy decide to help him, what could he be after. He simply couldn't believe that someone would want to help him, as a honest act of kindness.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fan fiction.

Harry had a wonderful dream. He saw himself working as the leader of the Aurors in France. He and Fleur were happily married and had four daughters. His home life was wonderful because while he loved to help Fleur cook, his daughters knew how tiring his job was and would always help their mother with the excuse they needed the practice for when they got married. Harry woke up when he heard one of them was indeed getting married soon.

Ron and Neville made fun of him because there was no way a freak like him would ever marry someone as famous as Fleur Delacour world recognized broom racer. Harry said nothing to them, fully remembering he was not going to marry her, he already was her mate. The ceremony was not needed but he would go through it to make his mate happy.

It was snowing outside by the time the last class was over and the students got ready to leave for their Christmas break. Two weeks to spend with their families. Most left via train, but Harry chose to leave via the Floo Powder Network. Hermione did tell him to be sure and do his homework. Something Minerva McGonagall had told their house early that very morning.

Two weeks without Neville Longbottom it sounded like a dream when he told Hermione who simply began laughing until Neville appeared to use the fireplace too. "I feel the same, two weeks of it out the mud blood and the freak does sound like a dream for me too."

Before he could say anything Harry punched him in the gut and he threw some Floo powder and said to Azkaban . Neville had a shocked look on his face as he was transported to the prison warden's office. Who also happened to be a very mean looking witch, but a big fan of his.

To say that mean looking witch was very happy for the visit of the boy who lived, was an understatement. She gave Neville a complete tour of the prison. Including the quarters of the prison guard. The dementors did not even more near him. He simply looked that unappetizing to them.

Harry left towards the fireplace and he called for his home fireplace. But when he got there he was not greeted by his mother or father, he was greeted by an image he saw in his dream. Fleur was wearing the very same house dress and apron. "Welcome home, my beloved husband. I do hope you did not eat dinner. I have a wonderful meal ready for us."

He walked out or the fireplace and took hold of her. "I am hungry but what I want is not food right now." He heard a couple of throats clear and saw his blushing mother and smiling father. "It's like we are not even here. I swear it's like we're not even here." James smiled at his wife. "We were like that not that long ago, their simply in love. Let's wait a couple of years and she will be chasing around the house with a frying pan and screaming at him that he forgot their anniversary."

Lily stared at James with a rather hurt look in her eyes. "It was the anniversary during my pregnancy. I was too emotional thanks to all those raging hormones. It was a small wonder I did not curse you." James walked over to his son. "Let that be a lesson for you son. Hide your wife's wand during her last two trimesters or suffer the consequences."

Lily walked over to Fleur and her son still holding each other. "So how many grandchildren can we expect?" Harry was simply too embarrassed to answer. "No less than four. I do like that number." Harry remembered the dream, "and all girls as pretty as their mother."

Fleur was happy for two reasons, he called her pretty in front of his own parents, and he was not against the idea of having more than one child. She took hold of his arm and both walked towards the kitchen. "My little boy is all grown up." Lily could not help crying a little after she realized that.

James and Lily went to join the other happy couple in the kitchen. "Son, what took you so long to get here? Your last class ended hours ago. Harry laughed and said he was arranging a special tour of Azkaban for the boy who lived. James was smiling as he heard that."That's my boy a true marauder if I ever saw one. I will have to ask the warden how she enjoyed the visit later. "

Fleur relaxed a little when she saw Harry enjoy his food. She secretly worried that he might not like her cooking." See, I told you. You had nothing to worry about. But please tell me you remember to practice the silencing charm. The last thing I need is to hear that for a couple of days. " Lily saw her give her the thumbs up sign.

Later he sat down in the living room and heard what was knew in her school life. To Harry, it was important to hear what she had to say. He was happy to hear that she was having a much less troubling school life. She told him that the other girls stopped treating badly since she told them she was no longer single.

Fleur was seated really close to him in the rather small couch. She was also giving him a very nice view of a lot of her cleavage. "Fleur please tell me my father remembered to stock on condoms," Fleur told him there was no need, she was on the pill. "Don't get me wrong, Harry. I do want to have a few children with you. But not while we still have a couple of years to go to graduate."

Harry pulled her close and kissed her. "Why didn't you ever kiss me like that?" Lily asked James. He told her he did, during the first months of their own honeymoon. To prove the point he kissed her with as much passion as he could muster on such short notice.

"Well, I don't know about you two. But I had a long day and I think I shall retire for the evening." Harry walked away with Fleur Delacour close by. " And you are going to get a real workout tonight if that smile is anything to go on." James just had to say it, lucky he said it after they were gone. "And you think he is the only one? I did not practice that charm with her for nothing I will have you know."

They entered his old bedroom and Harry was carrying her like he was taking over the threshold, complete in a bridal carry. He placed her on the bed and then he closed the door. He took his time removing every piece of clothing from her and he laid hot kisses on her skin as more and more was exposed.

After a long time, he looked at her naked as the day she was born. "No fair, mister. I want to see that hot body you have too." She pulled him into bed and she removed his clothes only a lot faster. When they were both feeling the touch of each other's skin. They kissed and she felt a hand slowly touch her arm.

Harry kissed, caressed and licked every part of her body, her breasts were clearly showing that she was liking what he was doing. Not wanted to be outdone he was pushed to another position where he was the one with his back on the bed. She gave him a blowjob while placing his dick between her breasts. As he came she gulped it all down.

Seeing that he was still hard she decided to mount his cowgirl style. The two spends an entire hour kissing, and making love. At the end, she smiled and came to rest next to him. "So did you like your surprise?" Harry smiled at her as he pulled her closer. "Don't know yet, why don't you tell me in the morning." the couple continued to make love till it was morning.

As two woke up, Fleur smiled as she remembered the night before. "You know if I had not taken precautions, you might end up being a father in nine months." Harry kissed her and told her that he would be happy to be the father of their children, just not yet. His enemy as still out there and he was nit one that would miss the chance of using his children to make him suffer.

"I know, but it was such a nice dream. You, me and our four girls living together happily. " Harry had to ask for the details." Our magic cores are linked, it would not be strange for us to share a few dreams with each other." Harry told her he liked that dream too, and he would do his best for it to come true.

Harry got close to her and pulling her close he began to kiss behind her right ear. "You know what we also share?" Fleur smiled at him. "I know, we love each other. But don't you want to have some breakfast? It will not take me that long to cook something nice." He told her in less than a week they would be forced once again to live apart from each other. "So if you want to cook breakfast, I will help. If you want a shower I will be there to wash your back. And if you want to.. You only need to tell me where, how and when."

No wonder they will end up one day having four kids, he wanted to make her as happy as he could. She knew she wanted at least four kids. She also knew Harry would be there for them and nothing could make her happier that to imagine their future family together. He was good to his word and he was helping her make breakfast.

It seems her parents came to their home early that morning to see how Fleur was getting along with Harry's parents. They both came in as Harry began to help Fleur make breakfast. Both mothers stared at the kitchen seeing both Fleur and Harry cooking together.

Lily and Apolline wondered why was Harry helping Fleur cook at all, their husbands never did that for them. "Cause I want to spend as much time as I can with her, and because helping her is my way to show her how much I love her." Fleur was blushing as she heard him. "Well my son is either whipped or your daughter is simply the luckiest woman I know."

"I think it's a little bit of both. She sure has him tied around her little finger, and they are both quite lucky. But the thing that makes me wonder is how did she manage to start making breakfast without making a sound?" Fleur told her mother that she used the same charm she used the previous night.

The bank was as always a goblin took him to a vault and they took some money, while Fleur's parents had to transfer money from their vault in France. It was rather nice of the goblins to do that free of charge. The bank manager even made sure they transfer went through without a problem. James joked that it must be nice being the Minister of Magic for France.

When both families got enough money they decided for each couple to try and take their significant others on a rather romantic date of their own. Lily liked the idea and Apolline could not remember the last time she went out with her husband. Of course, it was a major lie, the fathers wanted an easy way to spy on their children when they were out dating. It gave them a good look at how he treated Fleur and vice versa.

The date was actually very nice for Fleur. They saw an action film that both wanted to see, ate some burgers and fries and Harry joked that the French fries were not even a French recipe. She got a huge laugh as he explained how the entire thing was a misunderstanding of some poor American soldiers.

They talked about what they wanted in the future and what they would get angry over. For Fleur the thing was faithfulness and for Harry was some jerk trying to get fresh with the girl he loved. "So if a guy were to try and rape me? What would you do?" Harry smiled and said the world would not miss such a jerk. It was clear that he would burn the guy into ash and then blow the ashes away.

Good thing he said it in the restaurant too, as some guys were actually thinking about doing just that. The way he looked at them when he said it, it almost made them believe he was a mind reader. They all agreed that no chick no matter how hot was worth dying for. They left and did their best to stay as far away from the couple as possible.

Their date ended and he caught her by surprise by both appearing behind their fathers and mothers. "Now folks have you ever heard of the concept of privacy. I thought the idea was for all the couples in both families to have a good time." Apolline said that she did have a good time. Lily said that she did also. It made both women very happy to see them get along so well.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fan fiction.

The Christmas break was over and Harry was back on the train headed to the school. You simply could not apparate into the school and the Floo Network was simply to busy. He was sitting quite peacefully until Neville Longbottom decided to show up. He clearly was making fun of him.

If one thing changed over the break it was the fact that Harry learned that he should not let himself be influenced so easily. His had to be the mature one if the other side decided to behave like a bunch of brats. But if they made fun of his friends then the gloves come off.

Hermione finally made it to the compartment. "Honestly Hermione if you needed help you could have just asked." Hermione told him she needed to learn to be self sufficient, and as far as she knew he was going to transfer to another school next year. "You know you could transfer also. Imagine it able to study in a Neville free school, now isn't that a simply beautiful dream."

"I have to admit that does sound nice. Harry why are you smiling so much? It almost like you have a very good Christmas break. " Harry simply said that he indeed had a wonderful Christmas present. He simply did not say that it involved him and the love of his life, spending each night of said break with each other.

" After this one more year and my prison sentence is over. I will be free to study without Neville and his gang of fools. Why would I not be happy about that. " Fleur also mentioned that she would try and get them permission to live together in the Academy. It seems married couples indeed could live as such and study. Something about the couple missing each other being too much of a distraction.

The thing that caught Hermione's attention was the book he was reading. It was a parenting manual of all things. It was open on the chapter about possible names for baby girls. "Aren't you a bit young to read about that Harry? Why read about parenting of all things, when you have holiday homework to finish."

"Sorry to disappoint you Hermione, but I finished all my holiday homework already. I am just interested what names I could give my daughters when they are born. " Hermione told him he could have a few sons instead." Not with my wife being what she is I will not. Boys are very rare in my kind after all. "

Hermione remembered that some blonde French beauty did kiss him last time she was in the castle. That was before his little growth spurt." So that is what you are so happy about. You got married and did not even invite your best friend. "

Harry told her that marriage in his kind was different. He told her to take a book he handed her. He then told her to look at the chapter on veela mating habits." I am a male veela, and my mate is a female. Our magic cores were bonded before our meeting during when my aura became active. "

" So you have no ceremony or a party your core ties with the other person and that is it. You are married?" Harry told her it simply was more practical this way. "We simply let nature take its course. And veela tend to have daughters more so than sons, so that is why I am interested in names for baby girls. I joked with her during the break and told her a rather funny thing."

Hermione was done reading the chapter, it was only a few dozen pages. She handed him the book back. Harry used a spell and the book went back into his trunk. "I told her if she did not come up with any good ones, we would name them after our mothers and friends. She laughed so hard, it would be a really funny sight. My mother and one of my daughters opening the wrong Christmas gift because they share the same name. "

"But they would receive different gifts." Harry told her that was not certain, after all his mother loved to collect dolls and teddy bears. "Harry why is it that your body changed like it did?" Harry smiled. "Simple I have full access to all my magical abilities now. I only could use half my magic core before but now.."

"So you can pretty much curse Neville to an early grave, and it would be as easy as cleaning your nose in a tissue paper? " Harry told her yes, but he wasn't going to do it, unless it was absolutely necessary. Hermione considered that a very sensible way of thinking.

When they got back to the school Harry was welcomed back by his head of house, the captain of his team and professor Dumbledore. "Harry before you get too busy with your luggage. I would like to thank you for the Christmas gift." Professor McGonagall asked what he received that make him feel so happy about. He told her wool socks, in Gryffindor color and they even had the house emblem on them. They simply kept his feet warm and cozy in the cold winter nights.

"What made you want to give anyone socks as a gift? " Harry said that one could always use a good pair of socks. Specially in a drafty old castle like their school. The nights got cold sometimes." Exactly, when you get my age you will feel how bad cold weather is on old bones like mine. "

Harry was surprised by seeing his defense against the Dark arts teacher looking a lot happier than he did before." Had a good Christmas break professor? " Quirrel indeed told him he had a wonderful time with his friends and family. It seems the only thing making trouble during his family get togethers was his stuttering. Now using the remedies he actually was getting over the problem.

Harry did see professor Snape and he did tell him that he hoped that he had a nice holiday break. To which he only ignored as he and Hermione went towards their common room. When the other teachers left and Snape went towards his office. He began to mutter that anytime away from freaks like him was actually nice time in his opinion.

Classes began and Harry surprised every single one of his teachers and most of his class when he handed in the holiday homework. Most were still doing it, but he and Hermione actually finished it. The professors knew that they would more than likely blow it off to spend time with their families. So they did not expect this one bit.

Snape was the only one that seemed to have a sour look on his face. It was for an obvious reason, because they handed in their homework he missed a chances to insult them and possibly take points off their house. Gryffindor was clearly the one that would be winning the house cup this year. Snape liked the cup where it was, his office.

The very next month he began to try and get over the traps the other teachers had placed to guard the stone. Getting Hagrid drunk turned out to be a good way for him to learn that music indeed calmed the savage beast. Little did he know someone else was listening as well.

It took nearly two months before Quirrel did as his master commanded. He sneaked into the forbidden corridor, conjured and enchanted a flute to put Fluffy to sleep, got over all the traps. Even managed to knock out the troll he had placed as guard.

"So professor Quirrel, you finally made it. I don't know how long you planned on keeping me waiting. Or should I say it is very nice to meet you Lord Voldemort instead. " Quirrel had an utterly shocked and amazed look on his face." Mr. Potter why are you doing even here? "

Harry got up from his rather comfy couch and smiled." Me I been keeping an eye on this mirror. It truly is a wonderful mirror, but more importantly why are you trying to steal my grandfather's stone?" Quirrel heard his master demand that he turned around and be able to speak for himself.

"But master you are still weak. " Harry heard him yell to him to obey his commands. When he turned around he saw the second face hidden behind the turbine that he always wore." I need it to restore my body and to make me powerful enough to rule the magic world as I was destined to do. Now why did you say the stone belong to your grandfather. You such not tell lies to your betters, you filthy freak. "

Harry warned him to not anger him, he would not like to see him angry." Oh yes, I heard that you were supposed to be a male veela, ridiculous lie to be sure. Those filthy feathered whores only have daughters. When I am ruler of all the magical world. I will have them all killed and turned them into dog food."

" I warned you, and you instead chose to insult me and my kind. If you had only insulted me it would not have been a problem. But by insulting my race and telling me what you plan to do to us. **You insulted my mate and threatened to turn her into dog food, and for that you die!? **"

Harry began to change into a massive eagle, his feathers seem to glow with a hateful flame. The fire grew and great it the robes his host was wearing began to catch fire." I am Lord Voldemort, I will not be defeated by an overgrown chicken like you. " This made Harry open his beak and all the fire and flame concentrated on his open beak.

It formed a massive ball of fire with he threw at him by flicking his head. It happened so fast that Voldemort had only enough time to escape from his host, Quirrel was not so lucky and was burned to ash. "You will pay for your interference, Mark my name world you overgrown chicken you will regret standing against me. So says I Lord Voldemort."

The stone was safe, the mirror quickly repaired and Harry transformed back to his human fom only to collapse on the ground. It seems that his first full transformation took a lot more energy than he figured it would. Professor Dumbledore arrive later to check on how Harry was doing. He found him on the ground and he feared for the worst.

Madame Pomfrey told him to relax as he brought him to the infirmary. "He simply is exhausted. The battle must have been quite fierce for him to be so tired." Dumbledore knew what had happened the state of his clothes told the story. He had transformed into his avian form, the clothes on his were badly burned due to the flames on his feathers.

"That is not it at all, young Eagles get very tired when they first learn to use their wings. This one had to learn while a snake tried to kill him. No wonder he is so tired. But the problem is another defense against the Dark arts teacher bites the dust. I am truly starting to think the job really is cursed. "

Harry would not awaken for three solid days, they knew nothing that could awaken him. Fleur had to come yet again and she knew by his state he had transformed into his full avian form." You just love to worry me don't you, my beloved mate. " She got closer to his face and kissed him on his lips.

" Isn't it supposed to be the other way around. The knight in shining armor is supposed to kiss the Princess." Hermione said it as she watched him being kissed in such a romantic way. She smiled as she felt him kissing her. The simple chaste and tender kiss became a full French kiss, and he was holding her close to him.

"Here again to the rescue it seems. I am happy to see you and for the wake up kiss. One more year and I promise we shall be together at long last. " Fleur put her head on his chest." I am holding you to that. If we had some privacy we could have a go at it on this bed. "

Harry pulled her closer and he kissed her right ear." Just one more year, it feels like a decade I know, but just one more year and we can live together at long last. " Hermione asked just what exact did they do during the Christmas break to get so lovey-dovey? Fleur simply smiled as she looked at her." What do makes do when they miss each for long and finally have some alone time? "

Hermione being the smart with that she was began to think about it. The answer however made her blush six shade of red." I wish the break had been longer. That year is going to feel a lot longer after our Christmas break. " She smiled as he said it." So all it took was a kiss from his mate, if I didn't know any better he was faking it so she would come and see him. "


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fan fiction.

During his summer break Harry got some of the worst news he ever wanted to hear, all right it was not the worst but it was pretty bad. He was told that his new defense against the Dark arts teacher was none other than Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry never liked him as an author, now he was going to have to go put up with him for an entire year.

"Mom, I know you think he did all those things, but from what I been told the guy barely even graduated for Hogwarts, and that was because some of the teachers must have felt sorry for him. Let's face it you do not go from class clown to saving villages from rampaging magical creatures. It just does not work like that. "

Lily looked at her son and could see signs that he was slowly transforming into his avian fom."No need to get angry over nothing, Harry. I told you that you need to learn to keep a level head and calm mind. You can't go roasting everyone that make you angry. " James decided to give him an alternative solution.

" That is true, specially since you have a better way to expose the fraud. Why not pranking the fool to show what he really is made off. A good prank could expose him to be the failure that I knew him to be. " Lily was glaring at her husband." I having one prankster in my house is bad enough, I will not have my only son go down the same route as you and the other marauders. "

" So says the lady of said group. A little pranking will help make his time a little easier Lily. Even you did a couple of pranks yourself. Or do I need to remind you of the itching powder that someone placed in her own roommates make up? " Lily did not even deny it.

" Considering what her son has been doing to my son, I should have but something nastier instead. " It seems that his mother really did put that itching powder in the makeup belonging to Neville's mother. Somehow Harry could only nod his head in complete agreement. She really should have put something nastier than itching powder. Something that caused warts and pus came to mind.

"Well enough of talking about garbage, and tell me are you still using our old school books? Or are you finally going to let us buy you yours. " Harry looked at his mother and let out a big sigh." It's not like I have any choice on the matter, the imbecile put all his own books as required reading. I know you own his pests and remedies book, but that one is not on the book list. "

The family decided to apparate right into Dragon Alley, it was rather easy once you got used to it. They walked towards the bookstore only to see Molly and Arthur looking at second hand books for their children. Arthur was a good friend of his father and waved happily at them as he saw them walk near them.

"James, Lily it is nice to see you. I see you are here to buy your son's school things. I am quite proud to say my little girl will be attending her first year now. Come on Molly say something it is rather rude for you to ignore the Potters like you are. " Molly clearly heard nothing good about Harry from Ron. She did not even greet him at all. She just ignored him.

Harry could have said something but why waste the effort on someone who clearly believed some bad intentioned gossip and made up rumors. He did however greet her and wished her a good day as he walked in the bookstore. There he was Neville Longbottom getting his picture taken with Gilderoy Lockhart.

Harry smiled at seeing yet another reason why he was happy he was not the Boy Who Lived. He looked at the man next to him and smiled. "Greeting Lord Malfoy , I hope you are having a wonderful day." Lucius looked at him and smiled. "A Potter with manners, will wonders never end? I am indeed having a rather wonderful day, thank you for asking. James and Lily what brings you here today?"

James tried being polite. "Same thing you are doing Lucius, being forced to buy that idiots books." James was clearly talking about the smiling idiot named Gilderoy Lockhart. "Indeed, I consider this more a tragic waste of perfectly good gold. But I am also doing a bit of charity." He gave a dusty old book to a young red haired girl hiding behind Molly.

"I know you will find this old book to your liking. It is at least a lot better reading material than what Harry is going to be forced to read. " Ginny thanked him for the gift. She did so while still looking at Neville. It was clear she had a crush on him. Harry could only imagine the sadness that awaited the innocent girl once she found out what Neville was truly like.

He was almost in tears as he remembered all that precious gold wasted on the books of an absolute idiot. Harry could not stop numbering the things he could have spent that gold on, his wedding, a home, his honeymoon, a study fund for his future daughters. James had to agree with his son, he also mentioned their home could do with some renovations and repairs.

Lily had done something that made both of them glare at her. She asked for his autograph on a new cooking book the fool supposedly wrote. "Lily if that fool knows how to cook half as well as in that book. Me and Harry will both French kiss a dragon if we are wrong. The idiot could not boil water when he was a student."

Lily could not say for certain he might have learned after he graduated, after all as far she knew he was still single. Lucius Malfoy asked Harry if he could do him the small favor of nor roasting his son, like he did his teacher. Everyone in the bookstore heard that, it was clear that he still wanted to discredit his family.

"I make no promises Lord Malfoy, if he does not try to kill me or make me go mad with rage he should be perfectly safe with his babysitter. " He heard a couple of witches laughing at his reaction to his reply.

Lucius tried to control his anger at what he heard. Trying to look like it did not influenced him at all he smiled." That makes me all the happier to hear. Thanks, Harry I knew you would be reasonable. " Lucius left and he was sure this would only make people suspicious of him, he was once a death eater, and being on friendly terms or even appearing to be on friendly terms could make people wonder, if he was not as bad or worse than the death eater himself.

The only good thing was that he could buy his school supplies and did not need to speak to Neville, his parents or the grinning idiot still giving out autographed photos of himself. "Can I just transfer to France and never, and I mean never return to England?" James simply told him that he still had one more year.

"It's just that I think this last year is going to seem like hell . I can't help but get the feeling something bad is going to happen in school this year too. " Lily touched his shoulder and smiled." All the more reason for you to stay this year. You would not be able to enjoy your time with Fleur if you left knowing something bad was going to happen and you did nothing to stop it. "

" I just think I would enjoy life a whole lot more if I did not have be around the Boy Who Lived, he is insufferable now, I can only imagine how he will be when you know who is finally dead. I am so working in the French ministry of magic. I don't even want to see the English ministry of magic. "

James said that they were more than likely going to build a statue in his honor, and the Longbottoms were going to demand that all employees worship it like an Idol. Lily could remember how she always wanted to be the center of everyone's attention during their order meetings. She did not say because those meetings were held in secret, and only members knew of the Order of the Phoenix.

"All I know is that I am not taking any garbage the idiot says about me, and letting him think he can get away with it. If he picks a fight he better be ready, cause I am not holding back. " James asked his some to take things easy and try to ignore him, it would make his job a lot easier if he did not have to listen how Frank considered his son a bully and a threat to decent people everywhere.

" I kid you not son, if you start causing harm on his son, he will do everything in his power to get you labeled a dark wizard and try to send you to Azkaban from some trumped up charge he will invent. With the help of Malfoy and his friends he might buy enough votes in the court to do that. So please so do not pick fights, pranking is allowed as long as you do not get caught. "

As he began to pack his truck he told him, to ask George and Fred Weasley if he needed any tips on good pranks. The two were making good use of his groups old map. Maybe he could ask them to borrow it for the year. Harry would try to make as few problems as he could for his father's sake.

When the day finally arrived for Harry to go back to school. Alice and Frank were on the platform as soon as they arrived. Harry had the suspicion that they had some ulterior motives. The train finally arrived and when he tried to board the train he was grabbed by Frank Longbottom. "A filthy creature such as you should wait for your betters to board the train first."

It took Lily holding back James for James to calm down, he clearly wanted to tell him a few things about what he said about his son. "Actions speak louder than words. Let the ever so precious Boy Who Lived prove it to me with his grades. Then I will see the error of my ways."

Alice screamed at him that someone as heroic as her son did not need to lower himself to prove himself to a filthy monster like him. "Then why do you care who boards the train first? When your real concern should be for him to stay away as far as possible from a monster like me. Who knows when I can lose control and cause him some unintentional harm. I still have a lot of trouble keeping my other nature in control after all. "

Frank let him go as he realized that his face has began to look more avian." Since my son has boarded the train, you may now board it yourself. Keep your distance from my son filthy monster. " Harry smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek and smiled at his father." I will keep my distance if he will. Have a pleasant time at work dad, be sure to write mom. "

Harry went to the same compartment he was in last time sure enough Hermione was reading a rather thick book. Harry greeted his friend and ask if the book was interesting?" oh, yes it is simply lovely, it is on the magical treaties between different nations of the magical world. I simply have not been able to put it down since I bought it. "

Harry smiled and asked if he could maybe borrow it when she got done with it." I guess anything is good reading except what you are going to be reading for your defense against the Dark arts. " they were both surprised to see that both Fred and George sneaked in the compartment while they were talking.

" I would expect no less from the prankster duo of our school. Speaking of which care to give me a few tips on how to prank a certain boy who lives with a head full of hot air, or a teacher that is so in love with himself, that it is a wonder he did not marry himself? "

Both George and Fred laughed as he said that."So you finally learned the wonderful and usefulness of pranks. For a fellow team member say no more. I say we might even help, what do you say Forge? Do we help our young friend with his pranking needs?" The brother smiled and nodded his head. "Without a doubt Gorge, we must do our prankster duty and help our friend teach humility to the boy with an overgrown ego, and the narcissistic teacher. It will be so much fun. I can hardly wait to begin."

Hermione seriously began to think the idea of transferring to Beauxbatons was not such a bad idea after all. Maybe she could send a few letters to see how she could transfer and to tell her parents the very urgent need to transfer to that Academy. Maybe she could use these supposed pranks as a way to make it sound that she wanted to transfer for her own safety.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fan fiction.

As they arrived Neville was waiting by the carriage and looking rather scared for some reason, until he looked where he was looking at, the thestral looked particularly calm and did not seem like she was actually feeling angry if anything she was feeling boredom. Harry being the kind person he was decided to rub her head and down her neck.

The thestral seem to almost look happy and appreciated the tenderness of his touch. "Thank you for pulling this heavy carriage and for doing it with no sign of appreciation from these selfish students. I for one thank you for the effort and care." Harry boarded the carriage and it took off as soon as the carriage was full.

It appears that Draco was told of the discussion he had with his father and decided to be a little more civil. The conversation was mostly between himself and Hermione about how was their vacation and if they managed to learn something new.

Harry loved the old alchemy books he got from his grandfather and he did promise to lend them to her as soon as he was finished with the last one, or until she practiced her Latin. The books were written by an ancient roman alchemist in the era where the roman empire was still a power to behold in Europe.

The welcome feast was a fiasco as Gilderoy Lockhart entered the great hall distributing autographed photos of himself to all the students on his way to the staff table. For once he and Snape had something in common. They both could not help but to glare disapproving looks at him.

They both looked at each other and knew that they both believed the same thing, 'There is no way this idiot will be able to teach anything at all.' Professor Dumbledore did his best to calm the excited students as they realized that he would teach defense against the Dark Arts. It was so loud that Harry just got sick of the disrespectful way they were behaving.

He finally got up on his seat and with a loud and angry voice he screamed. **"Knock it off, let the few of us hear what our headmaster has to say. You can compare your worship of the new teacher on your own damn time." ** Dumbledore thanked Harry for his consideration to him.

He told them that happily this year they would have some wonderful time learning all new things and making friendships even stronger. Harry sit down and listened to every single announcement Dumbledore said, primarily because this was happily his last year as a student in Hogwarts.

He walked all the way towards his bed and decided to skip the nasty comments that Neville was making about how disrespectful Harry was to their new wonderful teacher a person he considered a living hero, Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Just when I think Neville can not say anything dumber he says something like that, I miss Fleur already this is going to be a very long year. " He fell asleep dreaming of his peaceful and Neville free days at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. He woke up the next day ready to face a brand new day with dealing with the many problems he was sure to face.

Neville of course woke up expecting all the students to begin their day by worshiping the ground he walked on. Harry just got dressed quickly and went to the great hall to eat breakfast, he greeted Hermione on the way down the hall and asked if she had a better night than he did. She actually did get a pretty nice dream where she actually got an order of merlin first class for graduating with honors.

They talked about their possible problems with their class schedule. Harry just mentioned two problems they were either Neville or Lockhart, or both. "Harry he wrote those amazing books and did all those amazing things he clearly knows what he is doing." Harry told her he hold his judgement till after their first class then, but he had the right to tell her 'I told you so.' if he was right.

"The same goes for me Harry. I know he will be brilliant if he is anything like he was in our books, did you read any of them? "I have to since my parents spent good money on them. But I still think that he simply talked to the person who actually did the heroic deed and after hearing about it he did a memory charm and took the credit for the actual deed."

"Let's face it Hermione you don't honestly think he did those things do you? " she reminded Harry that he was going to hold his judgement till the first class was over. They waited for their teacher to arrive. As luck would have it the first class of the day was with the very same teacher they were talking about.

" A good morning class, I am glad to see that you each has my complete literary works, good. I am of course the author of our textbook. Gilderoy Lockhart and I would like to begin a lite quiz to see how much you have learned from your reading. " Gilderoy began to pass out the quiz sheets and Harry could not in full honesty believe what the quiz was about.

The entire quiz was not about the monsters or how the evil men in the books were defeated or the consequences of the spells used. No, it was entirely about himself. His likes, dislikes, favorite things, ambitions and all sort of personal dribble that would be no better than an article on a gossip magazine.

Harry tried had to answer all the questions correctly and try to deal with the vile taste in his mouth while doing so. Of course the only student that received praised for his genius was Neville Longbottom, and it was clear why he did so. Lockhart wanted to win some favor with the much praised hero the boy who lived.

Harry did answer all the questions correctly however and was trying hard to get over the horrible experience. He swore he did not feel this level of disgust even when he was slicing flooberworms for his potion class.

"As I see you all are very well prepared why don't we have a practical lesson. " He uncovered a cage of blue winged animals." A class as well read should be able to deal with these Cornish pixies. " He released one and tried to stunning it, but the pixie shrugged the spell of like it was nothing at all.

These pixies were considered pests and the thing they loved was to cause mayhem and destruction of property or personal harm. Harry got sick of the supposed teacher hiding for dear life under his desk. He simply got up and began to stun one pixie after the next. Neville and his friends were hanging as meat on a butcher shop display from the coat hooks on the back wall of their class.

Harry saw that they were perfectly fine and continued to stun and shove the pixies back into their cage. In a matter of minutes the pests were under control. Lockhart and the others got Neville and his friends down from where they were. "Very nice of you to let your classmate get much needed spell casting practice, Mr. Longbottom. This is exactly the benevolence we can expect from a hero of your caliber."

Harry heard the bell ring and he waited for the entire class to leave the class and he walked out of the classroom with Hermione. "Well? You still think he wrote these books from things he did? The guy could not handle a basic household pest." Hermione decided to say that he was having an off day, it could happen to anyone.

Beauxbatons seemed more wonderful by the second. The rest of his classes were a sheer joy by comparison, and that even included potions. Snape lost no time in expressing his dissatisfaction at the choice for Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. It was no secret in the school he secretly wished to teach that class.

"To those that had to endure that clowns teaching I can only offer my sincerest apologies. I assure you I properly prepared today's lesson and you can be assured that at no point in this class will your life be endangered by my lesson or my teaching. The man is an perfect example of what an inept teacher is. "

Harry could not stop himself and without even thinking he said as soon as Snape said that," I completely agree Professor Snape, that thing should never teach in this or any school at all. " His fellow Gryffindors looked at him like he must be feeling sick, and strangely enough even Snape wondered if Harry was running a fever.

In his case it was so that he had a valid reason to send him to the nurses care and out of his classroom. But deep down he smiled at the way Harry expressed that he too was disappointed with the new teacher. They class expected him to take points for interrupting the class and for disrespecting a fellow teacher. He took no points off his house.

"Mr. Potter I am happy to see that you too can see behind the gilded exterior and see the truth, very commendable of you. Thank you for sharing your opinion. " The other Slytherin students began to wonder if their head of house was feeling alright, he just did the unthinkable. He gave a compliment and a thank you to a Gryffindor.

The time for lunch finally came and Hermione told him what others had expected Serverus of doing. She gave him a long lecture about the proper respect a student must show a teacher. Harry did his best to ignore her lecture and tried to get done with his dinner.

By the end of the day he had the feeling Hermione's dislike of his opinion of Gilderoy Lockhart was pretty much shared by every single female student in the entire castle. This was simply ridiculous to Harry he heard of blind faith, but these girls seriously needed to learn to not believe everything they read.

The next class was different instead of doing the same mistake again, the classes were more textbook oriented. He had Neville help him demonstrate how he beat a rather nasty werewolf and used a rather simple spell to supposedly cure him of his condition and was able to return to being a normal human.

Harry had to practically kick himself to stop himself from standing at the end of the class and calling the entire thing absolute bullshit, even he knew that he only had to put up with the fool for the time his particular nasty sentence was, and make no mistake about it the castle did feel like he was in prison.

Hell he probably have more pleasant company in Azkaban. The girls had really turned from mean to rather vicious when it came to comments about how much of an idiot he was. Hermione was the first to really let him have it for his comments against Lockhart. "You think the girl will marry the fool with the way she talks about him."

The Bloody Baron only commented that he and the other ghost would miss him after he went to live with his wife. "I will miss you too, it is simply frustrating how easily you can go from being a hero to want to seduce one day to a doormat you would not even us to wipe your boots on."

The Baron was telling him how fickle women their age could be when they found something that was rather disturbing, Mrs. Norris the caretaker's cat hanging from a nearby light fixture petrified and a message written in what looked to be blood. _** "The Chamber of Secrets is open once more, Enemies of the Heir beware." **_

"This is pretty bad Baron you need to send the other ghosts to fetch Madame Pomfrey, the heads of house and Dumbledore. I know of only one person who is the Heir and if he did it this castle is no longer safe for the living. "

The Bloody Baron did not wait a second more to do as Harry told him. He on the other hand began to work some diagnostic spells and analysis spells on the writing. It was human blood alright and by the looks of it female blood at that.

**"You killed my cat, you will die for taking the life of my only friend. " **Filch screamed as he ran towards him with a was not in the mood for theatrics and stopped him right in front of his cat." She is petrified, with a potion she will be perfectly healthy and I did not do this. Even I would not treat her this way. Now shut up and let me think how I can find who did this. "

The water on the floor came from a nearby overflowing bathroom." Filch is there a reason why this particular bathroom is overflowing and no one has tried to fix it? " The caretaker told him that particular bathroom was a girl's bathroom that was haunted by a particularly depressed ghost and so he tends to avoid it.

The heads of house and Madame Pomfrey arrived at the scene. Snape lost no time to try and blame him for it. "This was caused by something that can kill by looking, the only reason this cat is even alive is because she did not look at what did this, she only saw a reflection." Dumbledore looked at Harry and asked a very uncomfortable question.

"Harry do you know of any of the line of Salazar Slytherin who are alive at the moment. " Harry looked at Albus with an almost angry glare. " You know as well as I do, and I did not cause this.. And I do not think Tom is doing this.. Or if he is he is doing a very good job of hiding. "

By the next morning everyone had Harry pegged as the one Heir of Slytherin that was fabled to use the monster of the chamber to carry out his ancestor's ancient vow. To rid the castle of all muggle born witches and wizards. The few that were born from muggle parents gave him a wide area of personal space.

The worst were the blood purist saying that it was about time Harry dropped his disguise and showed his true colors. Draco was particularly happy to hear the comments. "But seriously Harry why waste the beast skills on a cat when there are many muggle born you could have the monsters kill."

Harry was not liking the looks and comments after a single day from finding Mrs. Norris. " It says enemies of the Heir Malfoy, it does not mean that purebloods are safe, so watch what you say the one doing this could be offended by giving me the credit he or she deserves and decide that you will be the first to die because you dared to insult him or her. "


End file.
